A New Power Arises
by enb2004
Summary: Sequel to Acceptance. Its Harry’s first year teaching. After Halloween night, all the rules change, and the lines between good and evil become blurred. Will the Order be able to see past the lies and deceit before it’s too late?
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Invitation

A New Power Arising 

Chapter One: Prologue: An Unexpected Invitation

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I told you I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. This is a sequel to Acceptance, so you should probably read that first (if you haven't already).

Disclaimer (let it apply to the whole fic): I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the almighty JK Rowling and the WB and whoever else owns it. I also got the idea for the title from LOTR: TT, the movie. Again, standard disclaimer.

It was the end of Harry's seventh year. N.E.W.T.s had been taken, and all there was left to do was wait for the short month to end. He still had no idea what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. At one point he'd wanted to be an auror, but now that Voldemort was dead, he didn't see the point.

The bell had rung for 'Transfiguration' to end. Not that it had been much of a transfiguration lesson, seeing as no one was in the mood to learn.

Harry was almost out the door, when he heard McGonagall say, "Harry, can you wait a minute?"

He turned around. "What's up, Professor?"

"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after dinner, at around seven. Is that alright with you?"

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" he asked, trying hard not to sound fearful.

She laughed. "Heavens, no. There are just a few things he would like to discuss with you. The password is," she pursed her lips, "Skittles."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Alright. Thanks, Professor."

"Of course, Harry."

That night at dinner, Harry was only able to play with his food. He explained to his friends what was up, and they were all very understanding. When 7:00 rolled around, Harry found himself outside Dumbledore's office, feeling rather nervous. McGonagall had said that he wasn't in trouble, but what else is one supposed to feel when being sent to the headmaster's office for no apparent reason.

Harry knocked. A muffled "Come in," soon followed.

Harry opened the door, and, using his magic, found the room to be exactly the way it had been the last time he had been in here.

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said, and Harry did. Dumbledore held out a small dish. "Lemon drop?" he asked. Harry took one.

Once the sourness had passed, Harry asked, "Umm, why am I here, exactly?"

"Exactly?" Dumbledore repeated. Harry nodded. "You are here, because I wanted to offer you the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher come the fall."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock for a good minute and a half.

"I'd be…honored. But what about Moony?" Harry asked.

"We discussed this when he took the job the second time. When you finished school, he wanted you to teach it. I couldn't have agreed more with him."

"But where would he work? He's told me before how hard it is for a werewolf to find work," Harry said.

"He'd be staying with Sirius, and would be quite well taken care of. I don't need an answer right now. Talk it over with Severus…"

"He knows? He knew about this?" Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore looked at Harry from over his half-moon glasses. "Yes, he knew." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up his hand to allow Harry to let him finish. "But, I asked him not to tell you. So, talk it over with Severus and you're friends…"

"They don't know either, do they?" Harry interrupted for the second time.

"No, Harry, they don't. Getting back to what I was saying, yet again, talk it over with Severus and your friends and let me know what you think by the end of the week. Alright?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. I'll see you then."

Harry left, walking straight to Sev's quarters.

The man was, quite predictably, reading. Harry immediately began to pace behind the couch where Sev was sitting. "Do you know what Dumbledore just asked me?"

Sev marked his place and set the book down. "Hello to you too," he responded.

"He asked me to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Why on EARTH would he ask me that!" Harry fumed.

"Hhmm, lets think about this one for more than a second. It couldn't be because of your success with the HA, now could it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but that was a group of fifth years, and I had help! How am I supposed to teach the entire school Defense! Huh? How!" Harry nearly yelled.

"For starters, stop pacing, or you'll wear a grove in my carpet," Sev said with a smirk. Harry sent him a nasty glare and continued pacing. Sev sighed, and continued, "You underestimate what you did for them. That group of fifth years did an _amazing _job at the final battle. They nearly rivaled seasoned Aruors." Harry snorted and continued pacing. "Second, you did the lesson plans entirely by yourself, and the _only_ reason you had help is because you were teaching FOUR DIFFERENT SUBJECTS! Or did that minor detail slip your mind?" Harry just continued to pace. "Don't you think teaching one subject would be a lot easier?"

"But Sev, this is the WHOLE SCHOOL we're talking about!"

"Yes, and Defense is your best subject."

"Right above Potions," Harry said, plopping himself down on a chair. "I don't even know where to begin," he said, burying his head in his hands.

"Start with first year. You would need to teach them the basics: simple shields and defense."

"It's not as though I had a good role model for first year though. Or second. Or fourth."

"Just build from their knowledge you will teach them first year. And remember, you always have me and," he made a sound in the back of his throat "Lupin."

"True enough." Harry leaned back, contemplating everything. He suddenly sat up straight. "What about Ginny and I? I don't want to break up with her!" He sprang up. "You can't make me!" he nearly yelled.

Sev scrutinized Harry before saying, "Calm yourself, _child_. I'm not going to make you do _anything_." Harry took a deep breath and sat down. "Albus and I discussed this, don't worry. You two may stay together, but there are …conditions."

"Conditions," Harry repeated flatly.

"Yes. If you break any of them, Lupin will replace you that day, and I would completely support that." Harry swallowed, but remained quiet. "First, you may not show any favoritism of any kind to her, whether in class or outside of it. You also can not show any public display of affection. You also can not…" Sev suddenly turned bright red when he realized he hadn't given 'the talk' to Harry. He was too old now, but the subject hadn't even been broached.

When Harry finally caught on, he tried desperately not to laugh. "We can not…what?"

Sev turned redder. "You can't…well…you know…"

Harry was using all of his will power he possessed not to laugh. And he possessed a lot. "I haven't the faintest clue. You should really tell me, so that I won't do what ever it is I'm not supposed to be doing."

Sev was starting to get angry. The boy was baiting him! "You know…_it_."

"What's _it_?" Harry tried to ask innocently.

"Sex," Sev whispered.

"Oh. What makes you think we haven't already?"

Now it was Sev's turn to spring up. "YOU WHAT! HOW DARE YOU…"

"Calm yourself, _dad_. We haven't done _that_."

Sev remained standing for a while, trying to get his once-infamous temper under control. When he did, he sat down.

"Are there any other conditions?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

Harry sighed. "I should let everyone else know. Would you go to Weasley Manor and tell Hermione and Ron to meet us in the Room of Requirement? But don't tell them why."

"Obviously." Sev got up and flooed to the Weasley Manor, while Harry went to get everyone else.

OO

Several minutes later, Harry was pacing in a comfy room of requirement. Plump couches and chairs were circled around a large coffee table. Ginny was sitting cross-legged in the middle of one of the couches, bouncing a leg. She hated it when Harry paced; it made her nervous as well. Draco was sitting in the corner of one of the couches, and Avery was lying down, her head in his lap. Draco was watching Harry with a raised eyebrow, while Avery remained completely oblivious, content to read her book.

A frazzled Hermione and Ron soon entered the room. They plopped down on another couch, Ron sitting in a corner and Hermione lying down, just like Draco and Avery. Ron began lightly playing with Hermione's hair.

Harry continued to pace, making Ginny even more nervous, and Draco more confused. Hermione was nearly asleep in Ron's lap, and was woken up rather abruptly when Ginny broke the tense silence. "Harry, quit pacing and tell us what's wrong. You're making me jittery!" she said with a grin. Avery put her book down, becoming more interested in the drama unfolding before her than the drama in her book.

"Dumbledore asked me to be Defense teacher this upcoming fall," Harry said while continuing to pace.

Hermione immediately sat up. "Harry, that's wonderful! That's the best thing that could have possibly happened!"

Harry stopped pacing and looked her in the eye. "Do you think?"

"Of course!" she said.

"Look at how well you did with the HA!" Ron said.

"You sound like Sev," Harry said, crossing the room to sit next to Ginny.

"What did he have to say?" Draco asked.

"He said it was a great idea. He wants me to take the job," Harry said.

"Of course he does! What about Lupin?" Avery asked.

"He's gonna stay with Sirius. Dumbledore made it sound like it was his idea." Harry turned to see a downcast Ginny. Putting an arm around her, he said, "What's wrong?"

"What about us? Will we have to break up?" she said, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Sure she's worried. Teachers aren't allowed to date students, Harry," Hermione said.

When Ginny sobbed, he threw Hermione a look, and said, "As a matter of fact, we are allowed to date."

"Really?" Ginny asked, trying hard not to sound too hopeful, lest her hopes get crushed.

"Yes, but there are…conditions," Harry said with the same flat voice he'd used in Sev's room.

"Conditions?" Ginny sobbed, sounding for all the world that her hopes had indeed been crushed.

"I'm not allowed to show favoritism to you, nor show any public display of affection. Also, no sex." Ginny collapsed on to his lap, clutching her heart.

"That goes for me, as well. If _I_ find out that you to have..done...it... you will be in serious trouble. Got that, Harry?" Ron said. This was not Harry's best friend talking. This was Ginny's older brother.

Harry took the threat quite seriously. "Of course."

"Good," Ron said with a nod of his head.

"Did Dumbledore or Sev tell you the conditions?" Avery asked.

"Sev."

"Oh, I'd bet he turned bright red when he reached the 'no sex' part," Draco said. Everyone burst out laughing.

When everyone had calmed down, Hermione asked, "So, Harry, _are_ you going to teach next year?"

Harry looked down at Ginny, who grinned and nodded. "Yes, I am."

A/N: I would like to thank my bff, and my beta, HarryEstel. Muah!

A/N2: I realize this must be rather confusing for those of you who haven't read Acceptance. I recommend to those of you who haven't read it to read it, but I do realize it is a very long story. I'm sure by now you've figured out that Sev is a father figure to Harry, and that Draco is a good guy.

A/N3: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Acceptance. I'll be sending out emails as thank yous to those of you who leave signed reviews or leave your email address in your review.


	2. Prologue: Summer Arguments about Ink

Chapter Two: Prologue: Summer Arguments about Ink

That summer flew by for Harry. Sev, Moony, and Hermione all turned out to be great helps in making lesson plans, etc. The hardest years were fifth and seventh because those were O.W.L and N.E.W.T years. It turned out there were books about what was on those tests!

Harry decided he was going to take after Moony's style of teaching, and once every two weeks he was going to bring in some exotic animal to show the class. Hermione maintained that if he was going to bring in animals, his students would _have_ to write essays about them. That way, they would remember them. Her logic seemed infallible, but he hated giving his students 'unnecessary' work. If Harry had it his way, his students would never have to write a single essay, but to Hermione that was unacceptable. Even Moony seemed to agree with her, so Harry reluctantly gave in.

It was mid-June when most of the lesson plans had been finished, and Hermione _insisted _the she and Harry take a trip to Diagon Alley. After a quick stop at Gringotts, Hermione made her way to the quill store.

She grabbed a basket, and shoved it into Harry's hands. Bewildered, he followed her. The first thing she grabbed was two fistfuls full of quills, and dumped them into the basket. Harry raised an eyebrow to her, but she was already moving. Sighing, he grabbed half, and put them back.

Catching up to her, he said, "I put half the quills back."

Her back still to him, she said, "Nonsense," and turned around. Looking into the basket, she scowled at both it and Harry, but didn't say anything further on the subject.

Harry realized they were at the wall that was covered from floor to ceiling with bottles of ink. Hermione grabbed two in each hand, and put them in the basket. She grabbed four more. "Umm, Hermione what color is this you're getting so much of?" he asked as she grabbed four more and put those in the basket as well.

"Red," she replied absently as she grabbed four more to put in the basket. "Why?" She grabbed four more, and Harry gently caught her wrist. She finally looked at him. "What?" she asked innocently.

"I don't think I'm going to need that much red ink."

Hermione bristled. "Of course you will. Some people write absolutely horrid essays. You're going to have to correct them."

"I get that much of it. But why does it have to be red? I hated it when teachers used red," he said.

Hermione sighed. "What color would you rather use?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Green? Yellow?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Harry this is ink we're talking about here, not stop lights. Pick a color."

Harry tried not to smile. "Green," he said.

"But what if someone wants to write in green ink?" she countered.

"I'll tell all of my students at the beginning of the year to only write in blue or black ink."

"Fine," Hermione said. She began putting the red bottles back four at a time, but left four in the basket.

"What are those for?" Harry asked.

"Just in case," Hermione said, and turned around, looking, he supposed, for green.

"Just in case of…what?"

Hermione stopped and turned, facing the shelves of ink. She grabbed two in each hand like before, and while she was placing them in the basket, she sighed and simply said, "_Harry_." He rolled his eyes skyward, as though praying to whatever deity who happened to be watching to watch over his wretched soul.

When she was about to put 24 bottles into the basket, Harry finally spoke up. "I don't think I'll need that many bottles of green ink, either, Hermione."

She paused, her hands hovering above the basket. She finally stood up, looked at Harry, and then back at the basket. "Oh. Point taken." She put two of the bottles in the basket and the other two on the shelf, and continued on to the next group of ink. This time she only put eight in the basket. "What color was that?" Harry asked.

"Black," she said as she made her way to the parchment.

"How am I going to tell all of them apart?" Harry asked.

"I'll put a piece of parchment on each with either a R, B, or G," she said while piling parchment into the basket. When the basket could barely hold any more, she grabbed a couple of boxes of chalk and tossed those in the basket as well.

As they were waiting in line to pay, Harry got an idea. "Why don't you come in sometime during the first week, or so, and teach my first years the proper way to write an essay. That way, I won't have to use that much green ink."

Hermione turned around, her eyes wide. "That a brilliant idea, Harry!" she said throwing her arms around him. When she pulled away, she said, "I'll work it into the lesson plans right when we get home."

Harry smiled to himself. It was sure going to be an interesting school year.

OOOO

One fine summer day in the middle of July, Harry and Sev were both in the library at Snape Manor, when Sev brought up an interesting subject.

"So, Harry, where are you planning on staying during the school year?" Sev asked.

Harry paused, his quill hovering above the parchment he had been writing on. He finally looked up. "Umm, staying?" Harry asked right back.

"Living! Where are you planning on living?"

"Living?" Harry asked. He idly scratched his ear, his face scrunched up in thought. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it. What are my options?"

"You could stay in the traditional Defense teacher's quarters, which are actually located not too far from the Gryffindor tower. You can stay in your room in my quarters, or Snape Manor and just come to Hogwarts to teach."

"That's allowed? Not living at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"It's frowned upon, but there's no rule specifically saying it's not allowed," Sev said.

Harry pondered his options. Living in the Defense quarters would be nice, if only for the fact that he would be so close to Ginny. But, even though he hadn't been in them when Moony had lived in them, he would still unconsciously think of them as Moony's.

So the question remained, would he rather stay at his room in Sev's quarters in Hogwarts, or his room at Snape Manor. It was then when it occurred to him that he considered his room, Sev's quarters in general, at Hogwarts more 'home' than his room at Snape Manor. Even though he'd probably spent more physical time at his room in Snape Manor, he'd always known that his room in Sev's quarters was open to him during the school year. So much had happened in Snape's quarters, both good and bad. Somewhere down the line, it had become _home_.

A small smile formed on his lips. "My room at Hogwarts. If that's alright?" Harry asked, suddenly unsure.

Sev frowned. "If it wasn't alright, I wouldn't have offered. We'll go there a couple days earlier than usual and get you settled."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Sev!"

"Of course," Sev said, grinning as well.

Both went back to what they had been doing.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, HarryEstel, for everything she has done. She has several great LOTR and one HP story you guys should all read!

A/N2: For everyone who didn't read my other story, if you don't want to read all of it, which you should because it has a lot of backround info, at the very least read from chapter 68 on. That will help you understand some of whats going on in this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (who I didn't email): Quillian

Replies to reviewers:

Miss Daae: Another PotO fan! HORRAY! 


	3. Tiny Little Butterflies

Chapter Three: Tiny Little Butterflies

On August 20, Sev and Harry moved back in to Sev's Hogwarts quarters. Harry had a blast making his room exactly how he wanted it. With plenty of help from Ginny, of course.

There were also plenty of staff meetings for him to attend, so Harry was kept just as busy the last few days of summer as he was the first.

The night before the students were to arrive, Harry was tossing and turning. He woke up the morning of September 1st drenched in a cold sweat, his stomach tied tightly in a ball with tiny little butterflies flying round just to irritate him. He had to take several deep breaths before he could even think about getting out of bed. He spent the rest of the day in a tired haze.

When evening rolled around, all the teachers were called to the Great Hall. Dumbledore made a speech, but Harry barely heard it. All too soon, the doors opened, and the students came piling in. He and Ginny locked eyes, and she gave him a small smile of support. Harry smiled back, but he couldn't quite make it reach his eyes.

The doors soon opened up again and all of the first years came filing in down the center. Harry gulped. They were so, so, so…small. They all knew him as 'The-boy-who-lived.'

'Or The-boy-who'd-faced-Voldemort-many-times-and-just-wouldn't-die.' Harry's stomach clenched. Many of the younger kids in Hogwarts probably saw him in the same way. They were probably all in awe of him.

But most of the older ones, especially his house mates, saw him as simply Harry; their house mate or school mate. Or, in one very special girl's case, her boyfriend. They would probably have no respect for him. The room turned on a sickening angle. Harry had to remind himself to breathe, but for some reason, his lungs weren't responding. Or was it his throat that wouldn't work?

He thought he heard Dumbledore talk, but it seemed to come from a great distance. The smell of food reached his nose, and Harry was convinced he would throw up then and there.

He heard Sev's voice in his ear, "Take a deep breath." After much struggle, his throat, or was it his lungs, unclenched, and he managed to take in a breath. He held it there.

Sev's voice came to his ear again, "Good. Now let it go." Harry was soon able to do that as well. The room seemed to right itself.

"Try to do that again," Sev whispered. Harry did as he was told. A single knot undid itself from somewhere deep down in Harry's stomach. "Now put some food on your plate," Sev commanded.

Harry spotted some mashed potatoes and peas and spooned some onto his plate. He forced himself to take a bite. His stomach rolled again, but he forced himself to swallow it. Whether it was lead or mashed potatoes he was swallowing, Harry wasn't quite sure, but he focused all of his energy on trying to make his stomach accept the food. The table titled, and this time, Harry was able to take a breath. While he was taking another bite, he thought he heard Sev say, "I'm not sure, Albus. It's probably just nerves, though. Nothing to be too worried about, I'm sure." Harry didn't hear what the headmaster had to say in response, but he heard Sev say, "It'll blow over. I'll talk to him tonight."

Harry spent the rest of the meal eating very small proportions of mashed potatoes and peas.

When it was finally over, he felt Sev's hand grab his arm and help him up. Harry glanced up and caught Ginny's eye as she was standing up. She was trying hard not to smile, but when Harry gave her a weak one, she failed.

With Sev guiding him, Harry somehow made it down to Sev's, and technically his, quarters. Sev steered him to a couch and sat him down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Harry met his eyes. "I can't do it Sev! On one hand, the little kids will have too much respect, but the older ones won't have enough! I should just _quit_! I'm not cut out for this! I should…"

"HARRY!" Sev nearly yelled, effectively cutting off Harry's rambling. Harry blinked several times at the intrusion to his thoughts. "First off, there is no such thing as 'too much respect.' And where did you get the idea that the older ones won't respect you? After everything you did at the final battle, they might have more respect for you than the younger ones. If they don't, you're the teacher. You _make_ them respect you."

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"That's something you'll figure out when the time comes. So, please, don't quit? You haven't even given it a shot yet."

Harry took a deep breath. "You've got some good points." Harry grinned. "I won't quit."

The door opened. Ginny came in and plopped herself next to Harry, pulling him into a hug. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded, and she let go of him. "I'm fine. I got nervous, but Sev fixed that."

"You sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. But you need to get a back to the Gryffindor common room, Miss Head Girl!" he said teasingly.

"My being Head Girl had better not take away from our time together, or else I resign!" she said with a grin.

Sev laughed. "You can't _resign_ from being Head Girl. The only way for you to not be head girl is to either graduate, or get kicked out," Sev said, and Ginny blanched. "But Harry's right, you do need to get back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," she said before giving Harry a kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Harry replied. Once Ginny had left, Harry said, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night," Sev said.

Harry trudged to his room, but Sev read for awhile before he also retired to bed.

A/N: Thanks to my beta, HarryEstel, for all of her wonderful help.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (who I didn't email):

Quillian, HecateDeMort, witchfire37( ) 

Replies to reviewers:

Aqua Mage: He can see just like everyone else can, only better because he can 'see' what happening behind walls and further. The only thing 'wrong' with his 'vision' is that he can't see color. Also, only the people close to him know that he has to use his magic to see, and it's going to stay that way.  



	4. First Day of Classes

Chapter Four: First Day of Class

The next day dawned bright and beautiful, but Harry felt crummy. It was his first day of teaching class, and he really was not looking forward to it.

How he arrived in the classroom was a mystery to him. He'd put himself on autopilot that morning.

All too soon for Harry's liking, the bell rang. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. It would probably be awhile before the students arrived, anyway.

He was therefore shocked when the door opened right away, and Ginny walked in. Harry immediately took his feet off his desk. Ginny flashed him her private smile, the smile she only gave him, as she made her way to her seat. He started to make his way to her desk so they could talk before class, but was stopped short when four more Gryffindor and one Slytherin seventh years walked through the door. Ginny shrugged apologetically. As the four Gryffindors and Avery took their seat, Harry registered who the Gryffindors were. They were Ginny's friends in her year; Rachel, Verna, Warren and Richard. As far as Harry knew, Verna and Warren were going out, and in his opinion they made a very cute couple.

"Hello, Professor Potter," Rachel said with a large smile on her face.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What that meant to be sarcastic?"

Rachel's blue eyes widened. "Oh, no professor!"

Harry grinned. "Calm yourself. It's no big deal." Rachel's face flushed.

When Verna and Warren leaned in to whisper to each other, and Warren gave her a peck on the check, Harry's previous knowledge was confirmed: Verna and Warren's relationship had survived the summer.

"So, _professor_, are you ready to teach a bunch of rowdy seventh years?" Richard said. When Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, Richard said, "Yes, I was being sarcastic. But I was only teasing. It's all in good humor."

"Just, don't be flip in class, Richard," Harry said with a grin on his face.

"No sir. I mean professor. I mean…" The other four Gryffindors began to snicker. "Oh be quiet!" All there faces went slack for about two seconds, before Richard himself burst out laughing, and they all joined in.

The door opened again, and a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs entered, all talking very seriously amongst themselves. A Hufflepuff propped the door open. They all went quiet seeing the Gryffindors in hysterics.

"Did we miss something, professor?" a Ravenclaw named Abigail asked.

Harry shook his head, trying to suppress a grin. "No. I would assume they're laughing at an inside joke." They laughed all the harder. Harry waved he hand to the desks. "Please take a seat."

A lone Slytherin girl entered the room. Her presence alone made everyone stop talking and laughing. This was one Slytherin _no one_ wanted to mess with. Her name was Nicci Lestrange, daughter of the notoriously dangerous Lestranges, who had survived the final battle and were currently locked up in the wizarding prison. Nicci raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and took her seat.

Harry had always wondered who she had gone to live with after the final battle. He had prayed that it was a relative loyal to the light, and that maybe she had changed her ways. By her haughty manner, though, he doubted it. He had started to notice her after he saw a picture of her parents, mainly because she looked nothing like them. With her blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she looked more like her Aunt Narcissa.

After several minutes of tense silence and after the time class was to start, a couple of Slytherins and a Gryffindor entered. They completely ignored Harry and went right to their seats in the back, far away from Nicci, who was sitting toward the front.

At first, Harry didn't recognize the Gryffindor. And then he looked at the roster. His name was Jedidiah. In gossip he heard years after the fact, Jedidiah and his Gryffindor friends had gotten into a gigantic argument Jedidiah's second year, and he'd gone off and made friends with the Slytherins, which was why Harry hadn't recognized him; he was never in the common room.

Harry stood up, roster in hand, and walked to the front of the desk. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence," he said to the Slytherins and Jedidiah.

"It's not a problem. _Professor_," Jedidiah said his voice thick with sarcasm.

Richard turned around and, with a grin on his face, said, "Hey! No being sarcastic to Professor Potter,"

"And who are you? _Professor Potter's_ lap dog?" Jedidiah countered. The Gryffindors and Avery turned around and glared daggers at the smirking Slytherins and Jedidiah.

Richard opened his mouth, but it was Harry who spoke. "I will have none of this in my class!" Harry yelled, banging his fist on his desk, causing the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who weren't busy glaring at someone, to jump. "You will respect one another, or I will start handing out detentions and deducting points! Do I make myself quite clear!"

The class, except for the Slytherines and Jedidiah, mumbled "Yes Professor."

Harry took a calming breath. "Good." Harry took a quick roll, not that it was necessary because he already knew who everyone was and that everyone was present. It was, however, tradition. "I plan on picking up right where Professor Lupin left off, but we will start with review. So, if you would please pass forward the homework Professor Lupin assigned and turn to page 324, and we will begin."

Harry got half way through class when he realized he'd forgotten to give the N.E.W.T speech. The whole class groaned.

A/N: Thanks to my beta, HarryEstel, who has a great HP story everyone should read! As well as thanks to my roomie Justine.

A/N2: OC WARNING! For those of you who don't like OC's, Nicci and Jedidiah become very important in this story. I have my reasons for this. Just trust me on this one, guys. And they WILL NOT be based on me. I HATE it when authors do this. See disclaimer for more info.

Disclaimer: I know, I know, I shamlessly stole names from the all powerful, all mightly Terry Goodkind. He's the guy who owns the names in this chapter. Standard disclaimer, and let it apply to other chapters. For Terry fans, I don't forsee Richard playing a very big role in this story. But if you've read SoT and FotF, those are foreshadowings for the characters of Nicci and Jedidiah.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

HecateDeMort 

Replies to reviewers:

Aqua Mage: No problem. 


	5. Beneath the Surface

Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface 

Jedidiah and his Slytherin friends left their first Defense class of the year laughing hysterically. The main reason was for how the idiot Richard had acted, but they were also laughing at their new _Professor Potter_. How he'd become a professor, none of them could figure. And why the world had to fawn over him was also a mystery. The Dark Lord sould be the savior of the wizarding world, not _saint_ Potter.

As he was laughing with his friends, he thought back to how they had become friends in the first place. He supposed he really had the sniveling Gryffindors to thank for that. If they hadn't got into a fight his second year, he never would have become friends with the Slytherins. By now, Jedidiah completely forgotten what the fight had been about, but that wasn't the important thing. Only the outcome was important.

Thinking back on it, the Slytherins literally found him studying in the library the next day, but he never went looking for them. He'd poured out the story, and the Slytherins took him under their wing. As he got to know them better, he found he had more in common with them than he did Gryffindors in terms of personality. How the Sorting Hat had put him in Gryffindor, he would never know.

But the best part of being friends with Slytherins was learning Dark Magic. It was something not taught at school. Nor were there books that could be found in the main section of the library, and only a couple could be found in the restricted section. Most books they used were either sent by owl post or books Slytherins brought from home. It was something dangerous. Something…powerful. When ever he used Dark Magic, he felt whole, complete. But above all, he loved the power he felt, not only by using Dark Magic, but just by being with his Slytherin friends. They made him feel like he belonged, like he was someone powerful. Especially now that they were in their seventh year; they ruled the Slytherin common room, of which he was a frequent visitor. The only reason he ever went to Gryffindor tower any more was to sleep, but most of the time, he would just crash in the Slytherin common room.

If he'd been old enough, he would have taken the Dark Mark his fourth year, but fourth years weren't allowed. Most of his Slytherin friends would have.

They arrived in the dungeons, and soon, the Potions classroom. They were early, but Slytherins were always early for Potions, and late for Defense. Even when they'd found out fourth year that Professor Snape was a spy and traitor, they still arrived early. He was, after all, still their Head of House, and in Jedidiah's eyes, his head of house.

Soon after, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and two Slytherin girls came in. Avery Black was one Slytherin girl, and another traitor. But Nicci Lestrange was a mystery to Slytherins in general. She wielded _a lot_ of power simply because of who her parents were, but around the beginning of fourth year, she started to drift away from her group of friends, who were also Jedidiah's friends. She'd even gone so far as to break up with him, but she thankfully did it in private. Everyone thought she would be ecstatic that the Dark Lord had risen, but she instead grew distant. His friends and he had spent many late nights discussing why she was not longer friends with them, or anyone it seemed. No one dared ask her though. The rumor was that she knew more about the Dark Arts before her first year than most Slytherins knew their seventh was enough to make them hold their tongues.

Right on the time class was to start, the door slammed open, rebounded on the stone and slammed back close. The dark shadow that was Professor Snape had descended on the classroom. Even though his position as a spy had been made known to the Slytherins, to the rest of the school, he was still their mean bat of a potion master. It was a reputation that had nearly crumbled after his outlandish display of emotion before winter break Jedidiah's fourth year. He'd recovered some of his reputation, but new first years weren't nearly as afraid of him as they had been in the past.

"This year, you will be taking your N.E.W.T.s. Only the best of the best of you have made it this far. This year, you will be working harder than ever, and making the most complex potions you've ever made. If you're afraid of hard work, leave my class now, for I have no use for you. I will not be holding your hand while you make your potions, and I will be grading your essays with extreme harshness. Now, pass up your summer essays, and the potion you will be making is on page 722. You may begin."

Jedidiah and his friends eyed and smirked at each other. Professor Snape certainly was in full form.

A/N: Thanks to my beta HarryEstel and my roomie Justine.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

HecateDeMort 

Replies to reviewers:

Aqua Mage: I know. Especially when the most powerful wizard is Dumbledore. lol. 


	6. Questioning Authority

A/N: Please read A/N's 2 and 3 at the bottom, as they are very important!

Chapter Six: Questioning Authority

Nicci Lestrange was focusing on cutting the necessary roots in Potions class, so as not to meet Jedidiah's eyes. She knew he was studying her, looking for the answer that plagued him, and the rest of the Slytherin house; why had she become so distant since fourth year?

She knew they were too scared to just ask. Her name carried that power, now that she was no longer friends with the Slytherins. That, and the rumor that she knew more Dark curses before she started her first year than the seventh years was enough to keep those who would question her at bay. But that wasn't just rumor. It was fact.

She poured the roots into her cauldron, and looked up into Jedidiah's eyes. His eyes widened in pure terror. Did he think she could curse him with a look?

Looking at her book to see what she had to do next, she smirked. Well, not with a look. A thought, maybe, but not a look. You don't need eye contact to kill a person, even if it is with a thought. This, she knew from experience.

Nicci had been a dangerous person.

But what had changed in her? Could she pinpoint the day when she stopped believing her parents? The day she had changed?

Concentrating once again on cutting the roots, she searched through her memories.

Then it came.

FLASHBACK

It was the summer before her fourth year, and Nicci had been invited to a meeting with the rest of the Death Eaters. As everyone apparated in, they took turns kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. Even her parents had. What had happened to their lectures of never bowing down to anyone? And here they were, bowing down.

She was instructed to stand behind her parents, who had formed a circle with the rest of the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was pacing inside the circle.

He stopped between her parents and looked right down at her. She could feel the evil emanating off of him. It was glorious. She stood up straighter and boldly met his eyes. Nicci Lestrange would bow down to no one. A small smile formed in the corners of his mouth. He turned to her parents.

"Have you discovered the whereabouts of the Potter boy?" the Dark Lord hissed.

Her mother performed a slight bow, and nearly stammered, "No, no my Lord. We need more time. He is very well protected…" But whatever she was about to say was cut short when both she and her father crumpled to the ground, withering in agony.

"I do not tolerate failure. Nor do I tolerate excuses," the Dark Lord said, as he held them under some sort of curse. It was lifted several seconds later. "Get up," he demanded. Her parents did as they were told. The Dark Lord clasped his hands behind his back, and continued to stroll around the inside of the circle. He came to a stop in front of another masked figure. "Severus, you are to be in charge of finding Potter from now on. With your ties to that fool, Dumbledore, it shouldn't be all that difficult."

Her potions professor performed a slight bow, just as her mother had. "Yes, my Lord. I will do as you command."

The Dark Lord began circling again. "Tonight, we have a very special treat for everyone." He stopped, pivioted a half circle, and nodded to the Death Eater in front of him. The Death Eater nodded, and left the circle. "Tonight, we will initiate our newest member." Nicci felt the blood drain from her face. The Death Eater who had left came back, dragging a young, limp, bloodied girl behind him. Her clothes were ripped, and blood was running from her broken nose. The Dark Lord continued to circle, coming to a stop once again in front of Nicci. "I have heard rumors of your power. I want to see if they are true. Kill this muggle, and join me!"

Nicci could feel the walls closing in on her. Her parents stepped to the side to allow her to enter the center of the circle. She swallowed, and stepped through the gap. The Death Eater holding the girl dropped her; her head made a sickening _thump_ as it hit the ground. She pointed her wand at the girl's head.

She felt the rush of power she always did before she killed someone. What a poor defenseless creature. She let the feeling of power build inside her, taking her breath away. "_Avada Kedavara"_ There was a jet of green light from her wand. Everything became white and her mind went blank, such was the high of her ectasy. Slowy reality came back to her and she realized someone behind her was clapping. Turning around slowly, she saw it was the Dark Lord.

"Congratulations. Hold out your left arm," he commanded. Still filled with the rush of having killed the girl, she obeyed. His cold hand gripped her wrist, and with his other hand, he pushed up her sleeve. He drew his wand, pointing it at her inside forearm.

He mutttered something, and her world exploded in pain.

END FLASHBACK

That night, she had become the youngest person to ever become a Death Eater. It was also the first time she had questioned her parents. From that day on, she'd questioned everything they'd ever said.

Were purebloods really better than mudbloods? She had only to look at Hermione Granger for the answer to that one. She had had the highest marks in her class, and was apparently the smartest girl in her class.

What really was the overall benefit of using Dark Magic? All it ever did was bring pain and suffering, usually to muggles or mudbloods. And Death Eaters if they 'deserved it.' How many times had she used Dark Magic to torture and kill muggles? Countless. And what had it accomplished? She had met many people, felt included, and felt a rush of power. But all these were't enough after for her after she started having questions. All it did was wear on her soul. There were those who said the reason they used Dark Magic was for power, and those who said for glory. She herself had said for power. But those who said that were the same people who bowed and scraped and groveled in front of the Dark Lord. Did they not realize the only power they had was through the grace of the Dark Lord, as was therefore only the illusion of power? She would rather have no power than the illusion of it.

Before she'd started her fourth year, she'd decided she no longer believed in many of the fundamentals of what they believed in, and that she would no longer be a part of it. Not overtly, obviously: that would have been suicide.

Because of that, she soon found she couldn't be around her friends in Slytherin, because she felt that if she was, she'd slip back to who she was before. And she didn't like that person. So, she broke up with Jedidiah, and slowly stopped hanging out with them, preferring solitiude.

But she'd always felt that she was the only one who felt this way, who'd given up the 'Dark Way.' However, after the final battle, she'd been sent to live with Nathan and Ann, two cousins she'd never met before then. At first, she'd been hesitant to reveal what she thought and felt, but she soon learned they'd also secretly turned from the Dark Side to the Light. They answered many of her questions and validated much of what she'd come to believe.

It had been a relief.

Soon, all too soon for her, class had ended. She bottled up her potion, which looked exactly like it was supposed to, and put it on her Professor's desk.

After packing up her books she left the classroom. Alone.

Always alone.

A/N: I'd like to thank my beta, HarryEstel, and my wonderful roomie Justine.

A/N2: Starangel brought up a good point in her last review. She said she felt the last chapter was just filler. If theres anyone who feels that way about this chapter or the last one, please reread them. They provide insight into two characters who will be playing very very big roles in my story, so its important to understand where they coming from. My story will have alot of internal dialogue that will help with understanding charachers. So please pay attention to it!

A/N3: Well folks, its that time of year again: I'm off to camp. I thankfully have plenty of chapters already written, so I will find a way to post. I won't have the time to reply through email to individual reviewers, and I don't think I'll have the time to copy and paste everyone to my story. But that doesn't mean that I won't be reading reviews, so please keep them coming. They'll help me get through camp!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Aqua Mage, HecateDeMort,


	7. A Hundred Different Reasons

Chapter Seven: A Hundred Different Reasons

It was around midnight the first couple of weeks into school, and Ginny, Verna, Warren, Richard, Rachel, and Avery were still up in the Gryffindor common room, furiously studying for their first Defense test of the year.

Richard suddenly paused in what he was writing, and looked at Ginny. "Why are you studying for this test Ginny?"

Her quill paused above the parchment. She was being baited, but she refused to rise to it. Her friends had been trying to get her to admit that Harry and she were still a couple since they found out he was going to be teaching. "What do you mean?" she asked as she went back to writing.

Catching on, Warren said, "Well, if Professor Potter is your boyfriend…"

Ginny pointed the feather end of the quill at him, and said, "You can stop right there. I know what you're all trying to do, and it's not going to work. I've told you, I can neither confirm nor deny that we are going out. And if I didn't study, it would be for reasons other than 'Professor Potter is my boyfriend.'" Sighing irritably she flipped a page in her book and started reading.

Everyone else had gone back to studying during her little tirade, but at the last line, everyone except Avery looked up. "What other reasons?" Verna asked.

Ginny glanced at Avery, who was refusing to meet her eyes. "Starting summer before fourth year, I've been getting tutoring in Defense, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. Avery since winter break our fourth year."

"Leave me out of this please?" Avery asked, but Ginny continued as though she didn't hear her.

"It was mainly defense, incase we were ever in a battle against Voldemort," everyone flinched, "which we were. But it helps with regular school as well. I'm reviewing, not because it's too hard, but because it's too easy."

"Stop. Rewind. Who is 'we' and who was doing the tutoring?" Rachel asked.

"'We' were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Avery, and me. And I really don't think I can say who was doing the tutoring."

"I have an idea. How about we sneak down to the kitchens for a study break," Warren said to break the icy silence.

"And do you know how to get into the kitchens?" Avery asked.

"No. But Ginny's brothers are Fred and George. She obviously knows how to get into them," Richard said.

"I'm Head Girl, Richard, I can't do that," Ginny said.

A chorus of 'pleases' broke out, and Ginny finally conceded. The portrait suddenly opened, and Jedidiah walked in, looking very smug.

"Hey Jedidiah, we're going down to the kitchens. Wanna join us?" Rachel asked.

Jedidiah's face turned into a dark scowl, and rather than answer, he turned and headed toward the boy's dorms.

Everyone rolled their eyes, put their cloaks on, and left the common room.

They had almost made it to the kitchens, when the corridor filled with light, but whoever was making the light was hidden. Everyone rushed to hide, but a voice said, "Don't even try it."

Everyone froze like a statue. "Professor Potter?" Verna asked.

The light dimmed, revealing a scowling Harry. "You can move, you know," Harry said. The students glanced around and laughed, easing into more comfortable positions.

Harry folded his hands in front of him. "And what are you all doing in the dungeons at this time of night?"

Avery, Richard, Rachel, Warren, and Verna all turned to Ginny at the same time. Ginny opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out.

Struggling to suppress a smile, Harry asked, "Ginny?"

"We were studying for your test and we decided we wanted a study break and food," Ginny said.

"Ah. So it was food you were after," Harry said. Everyone nodded. "At 12:30 in the morning?"

"We were studying!" Verna said.

"So I hear," Harry said. After thinking for a couple of seconds, and then waiting a couple more, Harry finally said, "Here's what I'm going to do." Everyone held their breath. "One point off for each of you, two for Ginny because she's Head Girl, and one hour detention with me next week, and two hours for Ginny. And we can all say I ran into you when you were coming back from the kitchens."

Breaths were slowly let out, wondering if he was finished. "Is that it?" Warren finally asked.

"Yep. That's all," Harry said.

"We can still go to the kitchens?" Richard asked.

"If you're really studying for my test till past midnight, you deserve to go to the kitchens," Harry said.

Everyone slowly walked past their professor, and then broke into a sprint. "Whoops!" Richard said once they were out of earshot. Everyone laughed as they continued to run.

They reached the kitchens in record time. "Please turn around, guys," Ginny said. After a couple sighs, they complied. Ginny reached up and tickled the pear. When the handle appeared, she opened the portrait. Everyone else turned back around.

Once they were inside, they were confronted by Dobby, who was wearing at least five socks on each foot. None of the socks matched.

"Welcome sirs and ladies. What can Dobby be doing for you tonight?"

"We're on a study break, Dobby. We need sweets!" Ginny said.

"Coming right up!" Dobby said. He snapped his fingers and disappeared, at the same time a round table set for six appeared. Everyone sat down, and not two seconds later, the table was sagging with at least one of almost every wizarding sweet imaginable.

Mouths hung open before everyone came to their senses and started digging in.

"This is just the study break I needed," Rachel said after a couple minutes of stuffing their faces.

"Speaking of study breaks, what was up with Jedidiah tonight?" Verna asked.

"He does seem testier this year, doesn't he?" Rachel asked.

"He does?" Richard asked back.

"You're a boy. You don't notice these things," Avery said jokingly.

"Goo' poin'" Richard said with a full mouth.

"Boys are such pigs," Ginny said. The girls laughed, and Richard and Warren took big bites of what ever they had in their hands and chewed with their mouths open. The girls 'eewwed' and threw food at the boys. A full fledged sweet fight broke out, and only ended when everyone realized there were only hard candies left. They looked around, noticing they'd been relatively accurate, and not much had gotten on the walls and floors.

After wiping their faces with clean napkins, everyone leaned back in their chairs, sucking on hard candies.

"Boys _are_ pigs!" Warren said proudly, and winked at Richard, which earned him a whack on the arm by his girlfriend.

"How did that get started again?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I asked what was up with Jedidiah," Verna said.

"Maybe he's just getting a big head because it's our last year," Richard said.

"But that wouldn't make him more pissed off at us," Avery said.

"He's probably still mad at the fight we got into second year," Rachel said.

"What was that fight about again?" Ginny asked.

Everyone paused, thinking back. "I don't remember either," Warren said, shaking his head. Everybody except Avery also shook their heads.

"It was so long ago," Verna said.

"Has anyone noticed a change in Nicci as well?" Richard asked.

"Nicci Lestrange!" Warren yelped, glancing around and looking like he expected to be cursed at any given moment.

"Yeah. Since _fourth year_," Avery said.

"What do you think happened, Avery," Rachel asked.

"I think she changed because Voldemort was resurrected," Avery said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked.

"That was when she and Jedidiah broke up and stopped hanging out with us," Avery said.

"Hang on. 'Us?' _You_ were a part of that Slytherin group?" Verna said in horror.

Avery smiled grimly. "You guys forget that I was raised by parents who were very heavy into the Dark Arts. I grew up thinking they were alright."

"So what happened?" Warren asked.

Avery sighed. "I guess it started with questions. My questions always led me to more questions. I guess after awile my opinions weren't the same as the Dark Side's. It was so rigid and didn't work for me. The thing about Nicci, is that she's a Lestrange. Her name even exudes power. Maybe's she is sick with some of the Death Eaters. Or mad at them for some reason. Not like she's going to come to us or anyone else. It just sounds like she has no one to go to. "

"Do you really think that she feels like that?" Richard asked.

"It's a guess. Who knows? For all I know she just didn't feel as powerful with Voldermort back, or something happened with Jedidiah. I just told you guys my version of the story. Could be a hundred reasons."

Everyone turned silent, trying to think of what the other 99 reasons could be.


	8. Freedom

A/N: I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Camp has been INSANE! I know its short, but its important.

Chapter Eight: Freedom

Somewhere deep within the prison, a bell tolled, which meant two things. The first, it was now midnight. It was also the signal that the guards were changing shifts.

But it was not just any midnight. It had just become Halloween, the anniversary of her Lord's first downfall.

The lock of her prison door clicked unlocked. After over a year of painstaking work, she had finally succeeded. Opening the door, she stepped into the hallway. To freedom.

With her wandless magic, she scanned the hallway for guards. One had just come up the stairs to her left. She killed him with a thought. She strode down the corridor, and when she reached the guard, she couched down, grabbing the keys located at his belt. She strode back to the cell next to hers, her husband's cell. He was standing up, watching her. After she unlocked her door, they embraced.

"You did it, my love," he said.

She pushed away, finally able to look into his eyes. "Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second," he said as he pulled her into a brief, passionate kiss. "Let's get moving."

She unlocked the next person's cell door, and her husband went inside to bring the Death Eater out. With in several minutes, the row was free.

"I'll bring them to our Manor. I'll be back soon for the next group," her husband said.

"That's the plan," she said. He pulled her into another kiss before giving instructions to the Death Eaters and leaving. She felt a sudden hollowness, similar to the night of the Dark Lord's first downfall. No matter what had happened her husband was always by her side, or in the next cell. Now he was gone. But it was only for a couple of minutes.

Repeating that phrase over to herself, she went up the stairs, killed the guard stationed there, and started unlocking the cell doors. It took her longer though, now that she was alone.

With out warning, two green flashes streaked down the corridor, killing two of her faithful, fellow Death Eaters. How had no one noticed the guards! She immediately killed them.

"What should we do with them?" asked a Death Eater she didn't recognize.

"Leave them," she said. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She was ready to kill if it was a guard, but she checked first, letting out a breath when she realized it was her husband.

Glancing down at the bodies, he asked, "What happened?"

"Two guards caught us unaware," she explained.

"_Don't_ let it happen again. Go free the other floors." He turned to the Death Eaters. "Follow me."

She went with her husband to the end of the hall, but turned up when he and the Death Eaters turned down. She quickly freed the floor, but after waiting a couple of minutes, her husband didn't show. "We'll all go to the bottom floor, and free everyone down there. Come on."

"Is something wrong?" a Death Eater right behind her asked.

She spun to face him, pointing a finger in his face. "That is _the last_ time you will _ever _question me. Do it again, and I will not allow you to finish your statement. Understand?" The Death Eater nodded. "Good. Let's go."

The Death Eaters and she raced down the stairs to the bottom floor. She had just released the second Death Eater, when her husband walked through the door. He was covered in blood.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "What happened?" she asked, lowering her hands.

"We were ambushed by several guards as we were leaving. The guards all died, as did some of ours."

"Then we will just have to recruit harder. Pity. Take these to the manor. I'll free the rest, and bring them."

Her husband nodded, and once again left with the Death Eaters. She swiftly freed the rest, and soon opened the door to the outside of the prison.

Only meters from the door, numerous bodies lay. She was ashamed to see more Death Eaters than guards were among the dead.

She led the group of Death Eaters past the apparition boarders, and had each of them hold on to her so she could show them where to apparate.

When her feet landed and she saw her house, she nearly burst into tears.

Bellatrix Lestrange was home.


	9. Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter Nine: Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

The flapping of the birds wings felt like just another breeze from the open library window to Nicci. Until she heard it squawk.

Nicci groaned. She had been in that wonderful place just before she fell asleep. Damn bird.

She pushed herself up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before glaring at the raven, who cocked its head and flew away. Nicci closed her Defense book with a snap and picked up the letter. Nothing was written on the front. Flipping it over, she saw that the wax was imprinted with the Lestrange crest. Odd.

After breaking the seal and removing the parchment, she realized that it was her mother's handwriting. She had to remind herself to breathe.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_A new power will soon be rising. Apparate to the Manor as soon as you get this; we have wonderful things to discuss._

_All my love,_

_Your__ Mother_

She pushed her chair out from under the desk while crumpling the paper up and began to pace. Perfect timing. Her cousins, Nathan and Ann, and she were getting along great. No, better than great. They were like second parents to her. They had helped lead her to the Light Side, which she now believed in with all of her mind, heart and soul. The Dark Side held no appeal to her.

She couldn't go back to that; to the person she was when she believed in the Dark Side. That person scared her. That person was an evil, dangerous person. She liked who she was now, who she had become. This was why she had stopped being friends with the Slytherins in the first place, so that she wouldn't become that person again.

But she had to go back to the manor. If she didn't, her parents would kill her. She had no idea how they would succeed, but they would.

She wanted to help the Light Side, though. The Light Side was _her_ side, the side where all her beliefs lay.

She started to pace faster. She was trapped. How was she going to get out of this one? If she didn't go, she would die. If she went, she risked forfeiting all that she believed in.

Icy cold realization came over her, making her stop dead in her tracks.

She knew what she had to do. She was probably the only one who _could_. But could she pull it off? In the end, it would most likely mean her death but what other choice did she have? This was the only way she could think of to remain alive for the time being while still remaining loyal to her beliefs.

She snatched up her Defense book, and headed out the library for her dorm. She would set down her book and grab her cloak. The walk between the apparition boarders, Hogwarts, and her house would be a cold one.

A/N: Thanks to my beta HarryEstel and my wonderful roomie, Justine.

A/N2: Are you guys confused as to what Nicci's going to be doing? Well, you'll have to wait several more chappies to find out, but treats to whoever can guess it!


	10. Back in Hell

A/N: Please read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter. It contains very important info.

Chapter Ten: Back in Hell

Nicci landed outside the apparition boarders of her house. She could see the lights in the distance and could make out the silhouettes of several people milling around her front yard. Some were talking in pairs or groups, but most seemed content to simply look at the stars.

She began to make her way across the grounds, grateful that she'd thought to bring her cloak. Only one or two people even acknowledged her presence. She recognized several of people as Death Eaters.

When she finally reached the front door, she was shocked to see the entrance was absolutely packed with people, mostly men. There was barely room to move.

She stood in the doorway for awhile, analyzing the way people were standing, trying to detect if there was any pattern in the way the Death Eaters moved around the room. When she found a more or less clear line, she squeezed her way through it. After a couple of minutes and several 'excuse me's' she made it to her parents' study, the one room she knew they would never allow to become crowed with others. She stiffened her resolve knocked loudly.

"Come in," came her mother's muffled reply. She opened the door and slowly closed it behind her.

Her father was sitting behind his desk, studying something on it. Her mother was leaning over him, a plate of food in one hand. With her other hand, she was pointing at whatever it was they were studying. Her father nodded, and her mother finally looked up.

She grinned broadly, set down her plate, and began making her way across the large, elegant room. Nicci also began walking toward her mother.

Her mother wrapped her arms around Nicci, and Nicci returned the embrace. Before she met Ann, Nicci had thought her mother's hugs were the best in the world. Now, they just seemed cold.

Bellatrix pulled out the hug and studied her daughter for several seconds before putting a hand on the side of her cheek. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman Nicci."

Nicci tried to smile sincerely, but wasn't sure if she was succeeding. "Thank you, Mother."

Her mother clasped Nicci's hand and gently pulled her toward the desk. Her father had stood up, and to Nicci's complete surprise, he hugged her. He studied her for a bit and opened his mouth, but closed it and sat down.

"How did all of his happen?" she asked, lifting her arm to the door to indicate the Death Eaters milling about outside the door.

"You have your mother to thank for that," her father said.

"I'm very proud of you Mother," Nicci lied.

"Thank you, but that's in the past. We must look to the future. Your father and I intend to pick up where the Dark Lord finished off and complete his noble work. We know neither of us could ever be half as powerful as him, but we do have a rather large force behind us. We want you to be our right hand woman. Now tell me, Nicci, where do your loyalties still lie?"

Inside, Nicci was terrified. She wanted to yell at her mother, knock some sense into her and tell her what a foolish, horrible woman she was. Nicci wanted to drop her whole facade and confess to her mother that she really didn't believe in the Dark Side, that she really didn't love her parents, and that she just wanted to live her life in peace. But Nicci knew she couldn't do that; it would mean her death, and the Light Side needed her.

She prayed that her eyes wouldn't betray her lie. Looking her mother straight in the eye, she said by rote, "With the Dark Lord, with you and father, and with Dark Magic. Mudbloods deserve to die." Nicci wanted to puke.

"Good. We need someone with a solid head on their shoulders," her father said.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in," her mother snapped.

A familiar looking Death Eater popped his head in. "We managed to get two, my Lords," he said with a slight bow of the head.

"Two! Are you sure no one saw you?" her father snapped.

The Death Eater came into the room the rest of the way and closed the door behind him. "We are very good at what we do, my Lord. The Dark Lord himself trained me and Nott."

"Where are they?" her mother asked with a rare display of unrestrained enthusiasm.

"Outside with Nott and some of the other Death Eaters," the Death Eater at the door said.

"We are very proud of you. Give Nott our praise as well," Nicci's father said. The Death Eater bowed his head once more before leaving. Her father turned to her with the same smirk she remembered from her nightmares and said, "It's time to have some fun! Come." He stood up and walked to the door. Nicci and her mother followed. He threw open the doors and waited before everyone stopped talking before he started. "Some of our loyal Death Eaters have brought us a wonderful gift. Let's all go outside and enjoy it, shall we?"

A cheer erupted, and people began leaving immediately.

Nicci and her parents followed behind the flow of Death Eaters. When they were finally outside, a gigantic circle had already formed, but it parted for Nicci and her parents.

When they reached the center, Nicci had a flash of déjà vu. A young girl and an even younger looking boy, who seemed to be siblings, were lying face down in the grass, their hands bound behind there backs. Blood was flowing freely from both of their noses, and one of the young girl's arms was bent in a weird direction. She seemed to have put up a fight. Good for her.

But she would be doing no more fighting tonight. She was in the hands of monsters with out consciences. She moaned softly, but it was barley audible. The Death Eater who had come to the study kicked her hard in the ribs. She heard a loud _snap_, and the crowd cheered.

Her father held up his arms for silence, and when he had it, he yelled, "These will be the only two that you will have for the night. Share, and try to make them last." The Death Eaters roared with laughter.

The torture began. No matter how numb Nicci may have thought she had been to this three years ago, she soon felt a tear roll down her cheek.

What were their names? What had their life been like? Had they fought with each other? With their parents? Were they happy? How would their parents react when they didn't show up for breakfast the next morning?

She felt a pat on her back. It was her turn. Bile rose to her throat, and she forced herself to swallow it. She took out her wand, and put a _crucio_ on the girl.

Unexpectedly, she felt the euphoric rush of power that she always did whenever she used Dark Magic. Its call was familiar, seductive, haunting. She reveled in it. But when she stopped the spell, and the feeling left.

Reality came slamming back. She felt numb. She reminded herself part of the reason why she had given up the Dark Arts: the power, while seductive, was only temporary. It had gained her nothing, except perhaps the empty support of those who meant nothing to her. Using the Dark Arts usually meant surrendering oneself to someone else. At the moment, it was her parents. But in her heart, she refused to bow down to them.

At around one in the morning, the two children finally died. Nicci said her goodbyes to her parents, and apparated back to Hogwarts.

The walk back to her room seemed like it would take for ever, and when she finally reached her bed, she collapsed in it without changing.

She wished she could cry, but Lestranges never cried.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been debating what to put here.

It seems I've lost my muse for this story, but I've got a couple chapters on reserve. And, Ive got a slight problem. I know how I want the story to end. I've got it all planned out. I just dont have a middle. So, I'm going to leave it to you guys to vote. Do you want me to sum up the rest of the story in a couple chapters, or do you want me to actually write out the end as I have it planned in my head and sum up the middle. If no one gives me an answer, Ill simply post the rest of the chapters I have waiting, and youll never hear from me again. So please respond.

A/N2: Congrats to everyone who got it right!


	11. An Ending of Days

Chapter Eleven: An Ending of Days

Kevin said goodbye to his guard friend before apparating to the wizard prison where he was a guard. He and his other friends, who also happened to be guards, had just finished drinking at the Three Broomsticks. One of their other friends, Bradley, had been called to do guard duty the first shift of Halloween, so he hadn't heard that everyone else had switched times for their next drinking time. They'd drawn lots, and Kevin had gotten the shortest one.

When he hit the ground, he had to take a moment to get his bearings. Apparating drunk was never a very good idea. He took a deep breath of the cool night air. He felt himself start to sober up, so he began the long walk between the apparition boarders and the prison.

About half way there, Kevin tripped on something he knew shouldn't have been there. He cursed, and dug through his pocket to find his wand, _lumos_ing it once he did.

He found himself staring into the dead eyes of another one of the guards. Kevin scrambled up, increasing the intensity of the light on his wand. He had to control his legs' urge to run at the sight of the slaughter. Instead, he took a breath. He couldn't panic. He was a seasoned, retired Auror and had seen worse than this. He committed the faces of the dead to memory, trying to match them up with names. When he had, he continued to the prison. He had to see if this was just an isolated incident.

But the minute he entered the prison, he knew something was very wrong. The place was dead silent. Even during midnight shift, there were always sounds. Guards talking or playing cards, or prisoners moaning in their sleep.

Up ahead, he saw a guard lying on his back. Kevin rushed over to him. It was Bradley. Kevin struggled to hold back his sobs. One of his best friends was dead. Kevin and Bradley had gone to school together, went through Auror training together, fought together, laughed together, and drank together. Bradley had even been his best man at his wedding. Those days were over.

Kevin continued to search the prison, seeing only dead guards, except on the third floor where he saw two dead Death Eaters. He committed their names to memory.

When he was done with the search he went back outside. He desperately needed to feel the fresh air.

Now what could he do? He had to warn someone. But who? The ministry's offices were closed, considering it was two in the morning. The _Daily Prophet _would probably be closed as well. He stopped pacing, but he couldn't remember when he'd started. He could go to Hogwarts and warn Dumbledore.

Kevin took off running toward the apparition boarders and apparated to Hogwarts.

When he reached Hogwarts, he once again took off running. When he reached the doors, he heaved them open. He couldn't bring himself to run through Hogwarts. Even as a student who was late to class he couldn't. It had always seemed disrespectful.

He tried to remember how to get to Dumbledore's office, but he'd only been there a couple of times. He started off in the general direction, hoping that just maybe he'd run into a teacher.

As he walked through the halls, he found himself lost in memories. Because it was so dark, most of those memories revolved around sneaking out. He tried not to get tears in his eyes when some of those memories involved Bradley.

Suddenly, the corridor was filled with light. He squinted, trying to see who was making it, but the light was too bright.

"You're not a student," a voice from behind the light said. The light dimmed in intensity, allowing Kevin to see who was behind the light. He was tall, had very unruly black hair, circular glasses, and the brightest green eyes Kevin had ever seen. The person in front of him looked like the pictures he'd seen of Harry Potter, but if it was, Kevin didn't want to go there. He had much more important things to worry about.

"Are you a teacher?" Kevin asked.

The man shifted his weight, and crossed his arms. "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Kevin, and I'm a guard at the wizarding prison, you have to take me to Dumbledore, all of the prisoners have escaped," Kevin said in one big breath.

"The prisoners, as in the Death Eater prisoners?" the man asked.

"Yes! I need to tell Dumbledore!" Kevin said.

"Follow me," the man said, and took off at a slow jog. Kevin followed him, despite his reservations not to jog in Hogwarts.

They soon reached the gargoyle, and the man said "Starburst." The gargoyle immediately began to move, allowing them to come in. When they reached the door, the man didn't even bother to knock.

Kevin was surprised to see that his former headmaster was still up. Dumbledore looked up.

"Ah, Kevin, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I work at the prison, now, sir, and I went there to night to tell one of my friends Bradley something, but he was dead, and the prison was empty! They've escaped! I don't know how they did it, but they've all escaped!" Kevin shouted.

Dumbledore turned to the man. "Harry, I need you to floo to the Burrow and wake up Arthur, and both of you need to floo back here," Dumbledore said.

The man nodded, and went to the fireplace, and was soon gone. Dumbledore stood up and snapped his fingers twice. A house-elf suddenly appeared.

"Hello, headmaster Dumbledore, sir. What can Dobby be doing for you sir?" the house elf asked.

"I need you to wake up Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick and have them come up here immediately," Dumbledore instructed.

The house elf's head bobbed up and down, and said, "It would be my pleasure sir," before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Kevin sat there in a daze. He couldn't allow himself to think of the possibilities.

A cup of tea on a saucer was placed on his trembling hands. He looked up into the kind eyes of the headmaster, hoping to see the comforting twinkle in them. He found himself sorely disappointed. Dumbledore returned to sit behind his desk. "I'm sorry about Bradley. He was a good person," Dumbledore said.

Kevin raised his head. "Thank you Dumbledore."

The fireplace turned green, and Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, stepped out of the fireplace, followed by the man Kevin thought to be Harry Potter. Had he not just lost one of his best and oldest friends, Kevin would have been awed by the most powerful person within the Ministry of Magic. The fact that he was still in his pajamas, and covered in soot made Kevin feel slightly better about not being able to be awed by him.

"Albus, what is going on here? Harry was ranting about some guard and the wizarding prison," the Minister said.

Dumbledore motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat Arthur." The Minister reluctantly did. "The guard Harry mentioned is Mr. Kevin Andellmere. I want to wait until everyone else gets here before Kevin has to tell his story again."

Kevin almost sighed in relief. He took a sip of tea and started to feel better, calmer. His thoughts began to slow down, and he was able to practice in his mind what he might say to the Minister and the other professors.

The door opened, and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape came in. Dumbledore conjured three more chairs in front of his desk, and the professors sat in them. Dumbledore turned to Kevin and said, "Kevin, would you please tell everyone what happened."

Kevin once again relayed the story, although this time he gave names.

"Severus, do you have any idea who might be leading them?" Dumbledore asked.

The black haired professor thought for a couple of seconds. "My best bet would be the Lestranges. They were always two of the most powerful Death Eaters, very highly favored. Everyone was afraid of them. Even Lucius."

"Arthur, what do you plan on doing?" Dumbledore asked.

The minister took a breath. "As soon as I leave here I'm going to contact the editor of the _Prophet_. I think people have the right to know, and put up proper defenses. Perhaps he could print a special edition in the middle of the day, but that would be up to him. Are you planning on reassembling the Order?" Arthur asked the headmaster.

He nodded. "Tomorrow after dinner. I'll send out the owls tonight." He turned to the professors. "I'd be guessing you are all going to stay up late discussing this?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Kevin was expecting the twinkle to come back, especially with that look. But his former headmaster's eyes held no mirth in them. The professors nodded. "Harry, why don't you wake up whoever is supposed to do rounds after you a little bit early." Harry nodded. "Unless anyone has anything else to say, you are all free to go."

"Thank you for telling us Albus," Professor McGonagall said.

"Of course Minerva," Dumbledore said.

A/N: Thanks everyone for your amazing support of my story: Warm and fuzzies: So, I've got the summary written, and I'll be working on the end soon. Please, continue to review, you guys brighten my day!


	12. A Very Creepy Day

Chapter Twelve: A Very Creepy Day

Ginny wandered into the Great Hall later than usual on Halloween morning. She'd been up until about two that morning talking with Harry before he had to go on his rounds.

When she looked up at the staff table, she immediately knew something was wrong. All the professors were talking in hushed voices, and they all seemed to be worried about something. She sat down next to Rachel, and Harry met her eyes, and motioned toward Sev and his quarters, mouthing 'after lunch,' before resuming conversation with Sev.

"So…where were you last night?" Verna asked.

"Yeah. Where'd you run off to?" asked Rachel, who gently gave Ginny a shove with her shoulder.

Ginny began piling food on to her plate. "I was studying in the library." She took a bite of her eggs.

Warren laughed. "Oh, is _that _what you call it?"

Ginny swallowed, and was about to ask what he meant when Richard said, "We checked, and you weren't in the library."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What are you insinuating?"

If someone was about to answer, they were cut short by the owls arriving. The group of Gryffindors watched as an unusually large amount went to older Slytherins. They opened their letters and glanced at one another. Some dumped small objects into their palms, and others just looked into the envelope.

She glanced at the staff table, but none of them seemed to notice.

"Did anyone else think that was really weird?" Warren asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Something's just…wrong about what just happened."

Richard leaned in, dropping his voice down. "Did you guys see the way they grinned at each other?"

The rest of the group got the hint and leaned in as well. Verna seemed to shiver as she said, "That was really creepy." Warren wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, pulling her close. She moved closer, and put her head on his shoulder.

Ginny set her fork down. "Did anyone else lose their appetite?"

They all nodded. "Let's just start heading to the greenhouses," Rachel said.

On their way down, Avery caught up with them. "What did the Slytherins get in their letters?" Richard asked.

She shrugged. "I couldn't really tell. They looked small, metal and were green and silver."

Professor Sprout was her usual bubbly self for most of the lesson, but there were times when she seemed to get worried.

Next was Transfiguration, and Professor McGonagall was completely distracted, but whether it was because she was tired or something else, no one really knew.

At lunch, Ginny and her group of friends could barely eat. About half way through lunch, a group of owls came into the Great Hall, and one gave Richard a _Daily Prophet_ before flying away. "That's strange. I already got my _Prophet._" Richard opened it up and nearly choked on his food.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Richard lowered the paper so everyone could see.

**DEATH EATERS ESCAPE PRISON**

The Great Hall was filling with worried whispering. Ginny looked up at the staff table and noticed that Harry had left.

"I'll see you guys later," she said as she grabbed her bag and left.

She reached Sev and Harry's quarters and said the password. Harry was pacing, and when he saw her, he scooped her into a hug.

When they pulled away, he led her to the couch. "Did you see the _Prophet_?" he asked.

"The Death Eaters escaped?" Ginny asked and he nodded. "But…how?"

Harry shrugged. "We don't know. They're looking into it now."

"Is that why everyone's so worried?"

"Yeah. I was doing rounds, and I ran into this guy who said he was a guard at the prison, and that the Death Eaters had escaped. We went to Albus' office, and he called your dad. It was his idea to release the story to the press. There's going to be an Order meeting tonight, and you and Avery are welcome to come."

"I'll pass the message along. Did you notice what happened during mail time?"

Harry shook his head. "No, what happened?"

"Several Slytherins got letters, and they all got something small, and metal. But they all got these really creepy smiles on their faces." Ginny shivered. "You should have seen them. I think it's how the devil would smile."

"Tell Dumbledore at the meeting tonight."

Ginny nodded. "I will, don't worry."

Harry sighed. "I'm scared, Ginny. I feel like I'm back in fifth year. The terror, the uncertainty…I hated it. And I just feel so powerless."

"I feel the same way, Harry, don't worry."

"I hate Halloween," Harry said. Ginny didn't quite know what to say to that, so she simply gave him a hug.

OOO

Rumors as to how the Death Eaters had escaped spread like wildfire. Some actually made sense, but some were downright laughable.

As the day wore on, and the rumors became increasingly outlandish, most of the student population began to truly get scared.

Most Slytherins, however, were rather tight lipped about the whole thing. If anything, they seemed happy.

OOOO

Nicci was attempting to study in the library, but was finding it to be extremely difficult. She knew what she had to do; she just didn't want to do it. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was eight o'clock. Closing her textbook, she stuffed it in her bag, and began to make her way to the dungeons. When she reached the Potion Master's office, she had to resist the urge to run.

She couldn't do this, could she? The thought terrified her. She swallowed back bile and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Professor Snape barked, and she opened the door. He was sitting at his desk surrounded by mounds of parchment. He looked up, but didn't seem surprised. "What can I do for you?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She sat down, and tried once again to compose herself. "You…you were a spy for Dumbledore, right?" she asked cautiously.

Professor Snape leaned back. His eyes narrowed, but they showed only mild curiosity. "Yes, I was. Why?"

She took a deep breath. "Iwannaspytoo," she blurted.

Her professor's eyes went wide. "You what?"

She had to take another breath to force herself to breathe. "I would like to spy too," she said slowly.

His eyes narrowed again, this time with suspicion. "Why?"

This was her chance; she had to tell him everything. "I don't believe in the Dark Side anymore, sir. I don't like what they stand for, what they do to innocent people. I want to spy so I can feel like I'm doing something good, to balance all the bad that happens at the meetings. I like who I am now, and I feel if I don't _do_ something I'll become who I was before I had a change of heart. And I don't like that girl." She could feel tears stinging at her eyes, but she forced them away.

"You remind me of someone," he said after a long, tense pause.

"Who?"

"Me."

Nicci felt more at ease, especially because he no longer seemed suspicious of her. He was suddenly no longer her professor, but a man who was once in her shoes. "I feel like I'm trapped in hell. When my parents were in prison, I dared hope that maybe there could be a way out, but now I'm back."

"I was also there once."

She moved forward until she was sitting on the edge of her seat. "Then there's a way out?" She asked the question that had been plaguing her. She had to force herself not to get her hopes up, but it was difficult.

He smiled a small smile that held no humor. "Yes. My first step was forgiving my self, and acknowledging what kind of person I was. That was right after I started spying. I then had to, in a way, reinvent myself; decide who I wanted to become."

"But I know who I was and I know who I am!" she cried with frustration.

"I'm just telling you my first steps out of hell. But I think you also need to forgive yourself."

Could she do that? Could she forgive herself everything she'd done in the past?

Her professor's voice cut through her thoughts. "Will you let me question you under Veriteserum to make sure you're not a spy?"

"Of course. I have nothing to hide."

He stood up and walked to the rows of potions, pulling out a clear one. "Good. Then you have nothing to fear."

OOO

Nine o'clock came around too fast for Ginny, and she soon found herself in the Room of Requirement.

There was a huge, circular table in the middle of the room, with ample standing room around it. Even so, the room was completely packed.

Ginny and Avery found an unoccupied corner to stand in. They were in the presence of some very important people, and didn't want to get in the way.

Ginny noticed Dumbledore and Sev standing near the head chair, and seemed to be deep into serious conversation. Dumbledore nodded at whatever Sev was saying. Dumbledore once more, and said in a loud voice, "It is time for the meeting to begin. Would everyone please find a seat."

As people began to sit down, Ginny saw Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fred, George,and Harry. Avery immediately walked very fast to Draco, and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. After necessary hugs were given, they all sat down.

Ginny noticed her dad was sitting next to Dumbledore. When they caught eyes, she waved and he nodded.

Dumbledore was the only one who was still standing. "I'd assume everyone knows why they are here, so I think we can skip that part. You have all been asked to come, and have come of your own free will. By entering that door, you have agreed to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. If anyone wishes to back out, you will not be thought any less of." No one moved. "Let's begin the discussion then."

The meeting was rather boring for Ginny and Avery, as little involved them.

Several very important decisions had been made though. Harry was going to give lessons on shielding and defense to anyone in Hogsmeade who wanted them the upcoming weekend. Hermione was in charge of scouring the books to try and find any hints as to where the Lestrange Manor was located, as that was probably where the new headquarters were.

Ginny and Avery related what had happened that morning with the Slytherins, but there was no way to know what it was they'd received, so there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The meeting was dismissed, and everyone said goodbye. Ginny and Avery went to Sev and Harry's quarters and stayed up late into the night discussing the meeting.


End file.
